


Why Is It Always So Cliché?

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Series: Blam Week 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine gets a bit drunk at the end, Blam, Blam Week, Blam Week 2016, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: Third entry for the Blam Week 2016!! 
The theme today is "Fake dating turns real!" I hope you'll like =D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this work is unbetaed, so I apologize for the mistakes ^^
> 
> The title for this one is my personal opinion on this trope, but let's face it, I looooooove it <3

"You ready?"

"Are you?"

No, he was not. Blaine rubbed his clammy hands on his dark red pants and let out a huff. He was not ready to face Kurt and his new fiancé, especially in front of each and every of their former fellow glee clubbers. But then again, it was Rachel's birthday, and he liked Rachel. Or did he? He was not sure anymore after the hurtful comments she had thrown his way. It had happened a week ago, and Blaine was still feeling sour about it.

He had picked up the phone, and barely had the time to greet his friend before she had started talking.

"Hi Blaine! How are you? God, it's been a while! I'm hereby inviting to celebrate my birthday next week end. I have some time off, and I'm going back to Lima to visit my Dads and I thought, why not throw a little party for my twenty fifth year of existence?" She had chuckled after that. "However I wanted to warn you that Kurt will be there with Elliott, so if you're not comfortable with seeing him, you don't have to accept. I'll be very very disappointed, but I'll understand, even if I would prefer you being there. You can bring a plus one if you want to of course, but I think you're not dating anyone at the moment? What happened to Daniel? He was cute! You can be so picky sometimes."

And really, what was her problem? Yes, Daniel was cute, but Daniel also did not understand that exclusive did not mean Blaine plus every guy in the ensemble. Blaine had felt a bit insulted, and had been about to say something when he had heard Rachel go on in the speaker.

"... Kurt always had a wild side, and you're maybe too dapper for him. Dapper Blaine. I like it! You always do what's expected. Elliott on the other hand... Did you know he got Kurt's heartbeat line tattooed on his chest? I mean, how cute is it? Crazy but cute. At least with you, there are no crazy stuff like that. You're so grounding." She squealed, and Blaine had almost gagged. A sudden burst of anger had surged through him and he had smiled meanly.

"I'm bringing a plus one Rachel. I'm seeing someone." He had lied, and smiled with satisfaction when Rachel had gone silent.

"Wait, you're seeing someone? How come I don't know? Is it Stephen? The one that played Bobby? I knew he was into you!" Blaine had grimaced at that. His mind was working at full speed, trying to find another lie.

"No, he's not an actor." He had finally said. Rachel had gasped, as if he had just said something blasphemous.

"What? You have me intrigued. Who is it then?"

"It's... A surprise." _Wait, what?_ "You'll see next week. Gotta go, Rachel! Bye!"

Blaine had known he was screwed at that point. Until Sam had stopped by his apartment, like he always did after work since he moved back to New York after his modeling career had failed in Los Angeles.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" He had asked Blaine with a confused face. Blaine had started shaking his head. Yes, he wanted that, but he was also well aware that it was not possible. Sam had made it clear that he was as straight as an arrow, and Blaine knew it was stupid to still hold his hopes up, but then again, Sam was always so sweet, gentle and caring with him that it was hard not to be hopeful. God, he hated that stupid crush he had on his best friend.

"My fake boyfriend." He had corrected. "I told Rachel I was going to bring someone to her party, but there's no one. I know I messed up, but she kept saying that everything in my life was always as expected, and I wanted to shut her up. I also don't want to see everyone pitying me when Kurt and Elliott are going to be all lovey dovey, and basically you'd save my life if you said yes."

"I don't know, man, I mean, I hardly think it's believable." Sam had pointed out with a little sorry smile. "I mean, I think everyone knows you want to do me and all, but so far, I've only dated girls." Blaine had felt his face turn red, and had looked down with shame. "It will seem a bit sudden, don't you think?"

"You're right. That was stupid. Besides, Mercedes will be there. It could be your chance to reconnect with her." Blaine had plopped down on his couch and let out a desperate sigh. "I could pick up a stranger?" He had sighed, half considering the thought.

"Or... I could come out as bi. I could say that I've always liked girls and boys, but that I never had the courage to admit it. That I only thought about it after meeting you, but that you were with Kurt then, so I didn't do it. And then I could say that I met a guy when I was in L.A, and that you and I started dating when I moved back to New York, and that we kept it secret until I felt ready to come out?" Blaine had blinked repeatedly at that, and Sam had laughed. "Not bad for a dumb blonde, uh?" He had joked.

"Don't call yourself dumb." Blaine had protested weakly. Sam was on board apparently. So they had decided they would go to Rachel's party as a couple, and then "break up" a few weeks after.

They were now standing in front of the Berrys' house, and if Sam looked cool and collected, Blaine was on the verge of losing it. Sam grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Relax. Everything is going to be fine." He promised, and his eyes twinkled. God, he was gorgeous, Blaine realized, melting a little. Sam was wearing a tight red plaid shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. He was keeping his hair short since moving to New York after their senior year, but the stubble was new. Blaine did not mind, though. If anything, it made Sam look even more handsome to him. He snapped out of his reverie when he noticed Sam was now looking at him with the confused expression that never failed to make him look adorable, and averted his eyes, fighting hard not to blush.

"Okay. Let's knock." Blaine mumbled sheepishly, and Sam nodded.

What a mistake.

***

They were the main subject of discussion of the night. They told their fake story to each and every member of their old glee club, not going further than holding hands and exchanging looks. The others seemed surprised, but they were too polite, or too hypocrite to say anything about their "relationship". At some point, Quinn had come to them to express her full support, and it could have been funny if Blaine had not started having second thoughts about all of this. So he had gotten away, finding solace in the appetizers and vodka.

"So you and Sam, uh?" Blaine jumped and looked at Kurt, who was looking at him, eyes narrow. He had been giving him funny looks all evening long, once the shock of their 'announcement" had passed. Everyone was having a great time, dancing and chatting while Blaine was hovering next to the buffet. The young man cocked an eyebrow and looked at his ex-fiancé.

"Yeah. Sam and I." He replied, taking a sip of his drink as Kurt turned his head to look at Sam who was goofing off on the dance floor. Kurt made a little disgusted face and looked back at Blaine.

"Seriously? This is all you could find?" He hissed, and Blaine put his glass down, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" He replied. "What is that supposed to mean?" The young man tone went challenging as Kurt sniffed with disdain.

"Of all the things you could do to get back at me, you picked sleeping with Sam? That's really low. I didn't expect that." Kurt declared. "We both know you deserve better."

It was probably the alcohol, but Blaine suddenly felt fury rush to his brain. He bit his lips hard not to start shouting and took a step towards Kurt. His voice went low and threatening as he spoke.

"Getting back at you? Sorry to break it to you, Kurt, but not everything is about you. I can go out and sleep with whomever I want, it's none of your business. I love Sam. I really do. More than I've ever loved you. And just so we're clear, I'm the one that actually don't deserve him. But you're too much of an ass to even consider this. So go take your jealous act elsewhere, because I'm not having any of it."

And he left Kurt there, fuming. The music suddenly changed, and everyone smiled and paired up as the first notes of "When We Were Young" rang through the basement. Blaine almost squealed with surprise when Sam grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Gotta keep it believable." Sam whispered with a sly smile that was quickly replaced by a loving expression. Blaine stood there, dazzled for a second, because, when was the last time someone had actually looked at him like this? But he quickly shook the thought, Sam was just pretending, and he did it well. _Too well_ , Blaine said to himself, as he started slow dancing with Sam. "Is Kurt giving you grief?" Sam asked quietly. "I saw you were having a fight."

"He's jealous." Blaine replied just as quietly. And before he could stop himself, he added: "He thinks I deserve better than you."

"Better than me?" Sam chuckled, eyes locked with Blaine. "That means him?"

"I don't know." Blaine confessed, feeling miserable. There was no one better than Sam. "He has no right to do this. We're done. My love life, or lack of love life is none of his business."

"I suggest we take this up a notch then." Sam decided, smiling softly. "After all, what kind of couple would we be if we did not indulge into some PDA at some point?" He joked and Blaine went a bit stiff in Sam's arms. "And I think Rachel is onto us. She's been studying me all night long. So what do you say, Anderson? Should we seal the deal?"

Blaine's hands were suddenly clammy again, and his mouth went dry. If Sam actually had in mind what Blaine suspected, it was going to get complicated. Dancing with him was already a bit too intimate for Blaine's taste, and he hoped Sam could not tell his heart was pounding.

"Hm... Maybe later?" He croaked, and Sam's brow furrowed a little. "I mean... I'm not sure I..."

"Right. We're just pretending after all." Sam agreed, and flashed a loving smile again. Blaine felt tears swell in his eyes, and he quickly put his head on Sam's shoulder so the other would not see them. "Good move." Sam whispered, and tightened his arms around Blaine's waist, while Blaine actually fisted the fabric in the back of his shirt.

_I love Sam. I really do._

The words were playing, and playing again in Blaine's head, and he closed his eyes, burrying his face further in Sam's shoulder. God, how could he be so stupid? Asking Sam to pretend he was his boyfriend had been his worst idea ever. Because it was just a game for Sam. He only did that to help Blaine, and Blaine was head over heels for him.

He suddenly pushed Sam away, taking a step back. Sam froze.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" He asked, full of concern. He rose his hand to touch Blaine's face. "Are you crying?" He suddenly realized, alarmed, and Blaine batted his hand away before wiping his face.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can't."

And he fled. It was a stupid move, seeing Sam had been the one driving, but he had drunk too much alcohol anyway. So he decided to walk home, his head swimming a bit as tears streamed down his face. He wiped them angrily, and kept walking, but it was useless. No matter what he did, it did not seem to stop. So he kept crying and sniffing, alone in the night.

"You're an idiot, Blaine Anderson." He scolded himself. "You've seen enough movies to know where this was heading. A straight guy? Really? Are you really that dellusio..."

His ranting was interrupted by headlights, and he jumped on the sidewalk to avoid the speeding car. But the pick up stopped a few feet behind him and he wetn still, confused as Sam got out of the vehicle, looking furious. He pointed at Blaine, jaw clenched.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! You idiot!" He thundered and walked towards him, taking big and powerful strides. "What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?" He asked, stopping right in front of Blaine. The young man looked down and wiped his face again.

"Please, Sam. I just want to go home." He mumbled, and Sam huffed.

"So? You couldn't ask for a ride?" He replied angrily. "You can't walk home. It's dangerous!" Blaine looked up at the sky, unable to meet his best friend's eyes.

"No, I couldn't." He stated. "You need to leave me alone." And it broke his heart to say that, but he meant it. He needed to stop pining over his best friend.

"No. I'm sure that I'm supposed to bring you home safely. It's my duty as your date." Sam argued, and attempted to grab Blaine's arm, but the young man ducked, fury washing over him once again.

"Stop it! You're not my date! You'll never be my date! All of this was fake, and I can't stand it!" He exploded. "I'm such an idiot! Asking you was the worst idea of all the worst ideas! So please, go back to your car, and leave me alone!"

He turned around and started walking again, biting his lips in a failing attempt to repress his sobs. He only made it for ten seconds before Sam's drove his pick up next to him, adjusting the speed so it was moving at the same pace as Blaine's.

"What are you doing?" Blaine hissed, not even looking at Sam.

"I got back to my car. And I'm leaving you alone on the sidewalk, as you suggested." Sam replied stubbornly. "You did not say anything about me driving next to you though."

"That's stupid." Blaine scoffed.

"You're stupid." Sam replied. "Get in, Blaine. I'll drive you home. And then we'll talk about all this." He insisted.

"No!" Blaine protested, and Sam rose his eyebrows.

"Fine. Then I'm driving next to you until you make it home. We'll see who looks stupid the most. You with your sore feet? Or me going at five miles per hour. You're really slow by the way." Sam growled, checking his counter. Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"Shut up. I'm drunk." He pointed out.

"One more reason to get in the car, Blaine!" Sam said. He waited for a bit, but saw that Blaine was not stopping. "Okay, I'm calling your mom." He decided, and smiled with satisfaction when Blaine stopped.

"You're not calling my mom!" Blaine retorted, and Sam fished his phone in his pocket, showing the screen to his best friend. He was indeed calling Blaine's mom. "Okay! I'm getting in. Hang up." Blaine growled, and jogged to get into Sam's car.

"Put your seatbelt on." Sam grumbled, and started driving normally. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed. "So, are we gonna talk about it or not?"

"No." Blaine groaned. Sam rolled his eyes, but he did not insist.

***

Sam escorted Blaine to his front door despite the young man's protests. He stood by Blaine's side as he fumbled through his pockets for his keys. Finally, Blaine found them and unlocked his door, freezing when Sam took a step forward to follow him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, putting a hand on Sam's chest to stop him. "I told you to leave me alone." Sam let out an angry sigh.

"There's one tiny detail you're forgetting. I'm staying at your house for the week end! We agreed on that so our story would be believable!"

"Well, let's skip straight to the break up scene then!" Blaine shouted. "We're done here, Sam."

"You're acting stupid." Sam protested, grabbing Blaine by the arms. "Besides, you can't break up with me. We're not dating..."

"My point, exactly!" Blaine cut him short, breaking himself free of Sam's grasp.

"You did not let me finish!" Sam shouted back. "You can't break up with me because we're not dating yet!"

Blaine was about to answer, but nothing came out of his mouth. He just stood there, in his entryway, gaping like a fish as Sam ran an angry hand in his blonde hair.

"Why do you think I accepted to be your fake date so easily? I wanted to ask you out after that! But no, you were too obsessed with making Rachel shut her trap once and for all!" He shouted. He then calmed down and let out a heavy sigh. "Blaine, we've been spending more time together than ever lately. We've been going out to eat just the two of us, I visit you everyday after work. How come you haven't noticed that I want you?"

Blaine's eyes were wide. It was not possible. He had drunk too much. He was seeing things. Yeah. That was it.

"But you're straight." He mumbled, looking at Sam. "Back in high school, you told me..."

"Yeah, well that was before." Sam grumbled, shoving his fists in his pockets, and kicking a small rock away. "Before I got my head out of my ass and realized that you have always been there for me, no matter what. Not Mercedes, not Rachel, you. I've always thought it was just brotherly love I was feeling, but then I went to see your show on Broadway, and that's when I realized it was just plain love. And it's you, and only you. Nobody else. Girl or guy."

Blaine felt tears swell in his eyes again. He wiped them before they could spill past his eyelids.

"I'm so stupid..." He mumbled. "I acted like an idiot. The thing is, I've been in love with you ever since... Well, it's been too long. But I really thought there was no way it could ever happen, so I renounced bringing that up because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"I wanted to tell you, but then you were seeing this Daniel guy, and after you learned that he had been sleeping with almost the whole ensemble, you told me you wanted to take a break from dating, so I kept silent." Sam muttered, and looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. The young man bit his lips. "I'm stupid as well." Sam finished.

Blaine did not know what to say. He kept his eyes on Sam, and it dawned on him suddenly.

"I love you." He declared, and it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. "I really do. And I wanna be with you. If you want." He added. Sam stood there for a second, and his eyes twinkled as a loving smile spread on his lips. He leaned in, and captured Blaine's lips with his own, his hands finding the other guy's waist. Blaine melted and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders, and they kept kissing for a little while, until they broke appart to breathe. Sam put his forehead against Blaine's, eyes closed.

"Just so you know, I've been sincere all night long. I was not acting, or pretending. I meant every smile, and every look."

Blaine blushed hard at that, and he leaned up to kiss Sam again. When they broke the kiss once more, Sam pulled back and locked eyes with the other young man. His thumbs were brushing Blaine's cheeks tenderly.

"By the way, I love you too."

***

"So are you guys dating for real now? Or is it just to keep pissing Kurt and Rachel off?" Santana asked, as they were all taking a coffee at the Lima Bean. Blaine an Sam looked at each other with a painfully annoyed look.

Yeah. It had been their worst idea ever.


End file.
